


Untitled Separate Paths Tiny Fic

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [34]
Category: Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:13:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>man-from-rhein prompted someoen to write:</p>
<p>    After Agrons decision to go with Crixus he and Nasir had the whole night passionate sex. </p>
<p>    While this, both were crying. They didn’t understood why and weren’t able to hold them back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Separate Paths Tiny Fic

Germania.  Blessed birthplace of that man he loves like love loves killing his heart.  

Backdrop of rolling hills, grain thick as Roman legion.   Herded livestock like roiling clouds of white on endless green pastures.

 

Where would they live?  Inside of each other, nested cups overflowing with: 

 

“Agron,” Nasir sobs when Agron enters him smooth as soothing lie of remaining days. 

 

There can only be twilight veil over sunshine, without Agron there, and when Agron is there, Agron is _there_ :

 

Name Nasir does not often voice; when he needs Agron, he turns and wherever he turns there Agron is, arms open, hands wielding sword, eyes patient, mouth poised for kissing. 

 

“My _Ag_ -gron.”

 

When Agron’s tears fall hot onto his face, it is only Germania, raining.


End file.
